Trip to Paradise
by AnimeFanatic
Summary: Bra, Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Marron are all going on a trip to Jamaica. Marron is trying to win Trunks over Pan, but notices that Trunks seems closer to Pan. It's the battle between two girls for Trunks. Who will win?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own DragonBallZ and I never will…

A/N—Alright, I am attempting a T/P fic…I don't promise that it will be good, however…; But please R&R…flames are welcomed…just don't be TOO harsh…

Trunks-18 "Talking"

Pan-17 'Thinking'

Goten-18 (Me talking)

Bra-17

Marron-18

Pan was in her room doing her homework when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Pan walked up and answered it to see a very excited Bra.

"…Bra, my parents aren't home…how did you get in?" Pan asked. Bra shook her head.

"That's not important right now, but I have something to tell you!!" She replied. Pan sweat dropped and moved out of the way so that Bra could tell her the news.

"Trunks, Goten, you, sadly Marron, and I are going to that country by America…JAMAICA! For two weeks!" Bra explained. Pan's eyes grew.

"You really think that my parents are going to let me go?!" Pan asked. Bra stopped smiling.

"Well, I'm sure since Goten can go, you can too! I mean, CHICHI is letting him go!" Bra yelled. Pan sighed.

"Goten is also 18, remember?" Pan asked. Bra stopped to think.

"…Oh yeah…WELL I'M SURE THAT SINCE HE'S GOING YOU CAN TOO!" She yelled. Pan shrugged.

"Maybe, we'll have to see. Shit, I'll be mad if I can't go." Pan replied. Bra started walking out the door.

"You ask them tonight and tell me if you can go!" Pan nodded and Bra left the house. Pan sat on her bed and thought of it.

'I hope I can go…Trunks will be there…' She blushed at her thought. Two weeks in another country with Trunks there. She shook her head.

'Silly thoughts…I don't want Marron to go though…' Pan thought again mad.

A couple hours passed and Gohan and Videl came in. Pan ran down the stairs and gave them a hug. Gohan and Videl looked at each other peculiarly.

"What do you want, Pan?" Gohan asked with a smile on his face. Pan sat them down on the couch and went in front of them.

"Alright, hear me out. Bra came over earlier to tell me that Goten, her, Marron, and Trunks…and I can go to Jamaica for two weeks…can I go, PLEASE?" Pan said practically on her knees now. Gohan and Videl looked at each other.

"…We don't know, Pan." Videl said. Pan sat Indian style on the floor.

"Ohhh, please! Mom, dad, GOTEN can go!" Pan said with her hands together. Gohan laughed.

"That's not going to make me let you go." He said. Pan frowned. Gohan sighed.

"They all can go?" He asked. Pan nodded. Videl looked at Gohan and nodded.

"Alright, Pan. You can go…but if you do anything stupid we'll knock your block off." Gohan said laughing. Pan smiled and hugged them both.

"You guys are the GREATEST!" She said as she ran into her room to call Bra to tell her the good news.

"PAN THIS IS GREAT AHHH WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST TIME EVER!" Bra said with a really high pitched voice. Pan stuck her finger in her ear.

"Calm down, Bra." Pan said. Bra calmed down a bit and Pan laughed.

"So when is the trip?" Pan asked.

"This Saturday…I'm paying for everyone." Bra said. Pan eye's opened with amazement.

"…EVERYONE?" She asked. Bra stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, except for my brother and Marron…" Pan laughed. Pan knew that Bra hated Marron with a passion.

"I really don't know why my brother invited that bitch…" Bra said upset. Pan frowned.

"I don't want her to go, Bra." Pan said. Bra made a sigh over the phone.

"Me either but we'll have to deal with her and her sluttyness." Bra replied. Bra heard a knock on the door.

"Bra, get off the damned phone I want on." It was Trunks. Pan wanted to go over there and strangle him and ask why the hell he wanted her to come.

"I better go, Pan. My brother will kill me." Bra sighed. "Do you want to come over and spend the night till the trip?" Pan wondered.

"Let me ask really quick." So Pan went and asked her parents and they agreed and she came back on the phone. (Hahaha I'm lazy)

"Okay, I'll pack and I'll be right over." Pan said hanging up know that Trunks will rip Bra into bits. She got out her suit case and took all her clothes in it. She changed herself and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. She ran downstairs to tell her parents good-bye.

"You have EVERYTHING, Pan?" Videl asked. Pan nodded.

"Yes, mom." Videl smiled and Gohan hugged her daughter.

"Remember what I said. Don't get into any trouble." He said. Pan laughed and nodded. Then she went out the door and flew to C.C.

About fifteen minutes later she knocked on the door. She heard rustling and noise until the door was answered by none other but Trunks. Pan blushed madly when she realized he was just in shorts…

"Hey, Panny." He greeted. Pan laughed nervously and waved. Trunks smiled and let her in.

"Bra is upstairs in her room." He said walking off to the kitchen. Pan nodded and ran upstairs.

"Bra, I'm here." Pan said opening the door to Bra who was throwing clothes from her closet into her bag.

"PAN! Okay I still need to pack." She said digging through her drawers. Pan sweat dropped and nodded.

"You can get something to eat or hang out with Trunks. He's done packing…" She said examining some of the objects coming out of her drawer. Pan shrugged.

"Alright." Pan left and went downstairs to see Trunks eating some noodles. She took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. Before Trunks even turned he greeted her.

"Hey, Panny." He said taking another bite of noodles. Pan looked around confused. Then she remembered.

'Ki energy…' She sat down.

"Hey, Trunks." She took a noodle from his bowl and he looked at her.

"Good?" He asked. Pan smiled and swallowed.

"Very." She replied. Trunks got up and got a bowl from the cupboard and put noodles in it, which then he handed it to Pan. He then got chopsticks and handed them to her as well.

"Um, thanks." She said as she started digging into the noodles. Trunks kept reading the paper as she ate her last bite.

"Did you make that?" She asked. Trunks started to laugh and Pan was confused. What the hell was he laughing about?

"Me? No way. I wish! My mom made it." He said calming down. Pan nodded.

"So you excited?" He asked. Pan smiled.

"Yes I am, Trunks." She fiddled her fingers. He smiled.

"You and I are going to have a blast." He replied. Pan blushed.

'Fuck Pan stop blushing at everything.' She thought to herself as she laughed.

"Yes…" Then when they were actually going to have a wonderful conversation, wonderful MARRON came.

"OH TRUNKS!" She said, attacking him.

"Whoa, hi, Marron." Trunks said. Marron gave Pan an evil look with a smile plastered on her face, as she KISSED Trunks. Trunks was a bit surprised.

"Uh…ha?" He said. Pan got upset and got up. Trunks looked at her curiously. Pan closed her eyes.

"I'm going back upstairs." She said as she ran up the stairs. Trunks blinked a couple of times then realizing that Marron was practically ON TOP OF HIM.

"…Marron give it a rest. Please get off of me." He said picking her up and setting her on the floor. Marron frowned.

"You're no FUN!" She whined like a little girl. Trunks smirked.

"I will be on the trip." He said. Marron smirked.

'Perfect…I'll be fun too, Trunks.' She thought waving to him and leaving the room going upstairs. Trunks knew that where she was going there wouldn't be peace after five minutes. Trunks got ready so that when they started a fight he'd be ready to break it up.

Pan walked up to Bra's room really pissed off and slammed the door. Bra's head poked out of her closet and looked confused.

"What's the matter, Pan?" She asked curious. Pan sighed.

"You know how I like Trunks." She said. Bra nodded. Pan sighed again and lied on her bed.

"I wish he'd notice and feel the same way…I mean we were talking and fucking Marron ruined the damned thing by kissing him…" She said. Bra frowned and walked over to her best friend.

"Don't worry, Pan. I'm sure my brother would never like Marron, she's just so preppy and he doesn't like that I don't think." She said. Pan shrugged.

"Marron is his age though. I mean…you know?" She said. Bra shook her head.

"Pan you're only a year younger, that's not bad at all, don't worry, seriously, and they way that Marron acts, she acts like she is a thirteen year old whore." She replied. Pan smiled.

"Yeah…" Pan said. Just then Marron popped into the room. Bra sat up and glared at Marron.

"It's called KNOCKING BITCH!" Bra yelled. Marron glared back at Bra and looked at Pan.

"If you think that Trunks is going to pay any attention to you, Pan, you're fucking wrong." Marron replied kicking some stuff away from the floor. Bra turned red with anger.

"Don't kick my stuff with your ugly foot you fucking ho." Bra yelled. Pan knew that Bra couldn't take Marron's crap anymore…she really doesn't swear as much as she is right now. Marron looked offended.

"I'm not a ho! Your friend just needs to back off. She has no CHANCE with Trunks." Marron replied. Bra walked towards Marron and started yelling again.

"I'm Trunk's sister, I know him better than you EVER will, and he would NEVER go with a girl like you. All you do is go ho around with other guys and he knows it." She said. Marron stomped her foot.

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP!" She yelled. Bra smirked.

"What are you going to do about it? You have NO fighting ability whatsoever. I could kick your ass in a second." She replied folding her arms. Marron then went after Bra but was soon pulled back by Trunks.

"Do I always have to pull you guys away from each other? Honestly why can't you guys get along?" He asked a bit pissed off. Bra glared at her brother.

"Maybe if you actually made friends with people who aren't such ho's, this wouldn't be a problem." She replied. Trunks glared at Bra. It was now a show down.

"Bra, I don't care she's my fucking friend, and if you have a problem with it you can just kiss my ass." Trunks replied. Bra's eyes widened. He always stuck up for her…always…

"I can't believe you." Bra busted out. Trunk's eyes turned into confusion.

"She-she came up here and started the fight with us. We were just hanging around. Why are you going on her side?! I'm your sister, Trunks. You're supposed to agree with me, you're supposed to support me!" She yelled, extremely upset. Trunks sighed.

"Bra, we'll talk about this later." He said. He turned to Marron and scratched his head.

"I think you should go now." He replied. Marron huffed and ran down the stairs mad. Trunks left for his room and slammed the door. Bra sat on her bed.

"I HATE HER! Why doesn't he understand that she's a bitch...?" She asked confused. Pan put her hand on Bra's shoulder.

"I don't know…but let's not her ruin our day. We still need to get you packing." Pan replied picking out some nice shirts that she knew Bra loved. Bra smiled and nodded.

"You're right. Thanks, Pan."

A/N—Good or bad? You tell me by reviewing. Thank you for all who review.


	2. Air Trip

Disclaimer- I don't own dbz and I never will.

A/N- Hey I'm back with another chapter…thanks for all the reviews I go. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Trunks-18

Goten-18

Pan-17

Bra-17

Marron-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N)

It was the night before the big day and Pan and Bra were too excited to sleep. Pan slept in Bra's bed while Bra put a sleeping bag on her floor. They just sat and chatted with a few yells from Bulma for not sleeping. Pan sighed and looked at Bra.

"I hope nothing happens between those two." Pan said. Bra turned on her side bed and looked at her.

"Me either…sorry, because if they get MARRIED, I'll have to be her…sister-in-law, and I'm sorry that will never work out for me. I will STRANGLE her." Bra said squeezing her blanket imagining that it was Marrons's neck. Pan laughed and lied back down on her back.

"I think we should get to sleep, or else we're going to be dead tired tomorrow and then she'll have the advantage." Pan replied putting the covers over her. Bra laughed and nodded. They both fell asleep right after.

The next morning their alarm clock went off and the both jumped up ready. Pan went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth, while Bra went into the other bathroom, which was in the hall, to do the same. Pan brushed her teeth and examined herself in the mirror.

"What should I wear…something nice and cool…" She replied spitting out her toothpaste and going to her suitcase. She looked and she looked at her tang tops and her shorts. She took out a green tang top and some jean shorts.

"Good enough." She replied going back into the bathroom to change. Moments later, Bra came in with a blue tang top and jean shorts. She looked around the room making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. Pan came back out and Bra gave her a thumbs up, letting her know everything is all good. Pan grabbed her suitcase and went down the stairs and so did Bra, but they noticed that no one else's was. Bra blinked a couple of times. Pan was confused.

"Where is everyone…you said we were supposed to leave at what, seven?" Pan asked. Bra nodded. Pan looked at the clock and fell over. Bra blinked again.

"What's the matter, Pan?" She asked. Pan stood back up and brushed herself off. She pointed to the clock and Bra looked at it and started laughing.

"Wow, it's only…5:30…" She replied laughing. Pan smacked her forehead. She could have been STILL SLEEPING.

"Bra, I worry about you." She said sitting on their couch. Bra shrugged and smiled walking up the stairs.

"At least we won't be late." She replied running into her room. Pan sighed and shook her head. She had concern for her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. This was a pretty comfy couch! She swear she must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes it was six o'clock and she could have sworn she kept her eyes closed for a second. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Pan looked around and saw that no one was awake yet. So she walked to the door and answered it to find Goten followed by…guh, Marron.

"Hey, Pan-Chan." Goten said. Pan smiled and waved.

"Hello." She said letting them in. She thought now would be a good time to check if everyone was awake. She ran upstairs and knocked on Trunks's door and Bra's. Bra came out fast but Trunks was taking a while. Pan knocked again and she heard a groan of annoyance. She wasn't sure how Trunks acted when he was upset or annoyed by something so she stood back. He opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily. Pan sweat dropped.

"Trunks, it's six ten now." She replied. Trunks yawned. Pan looked around. She didn't think he was fully awake right now.

"Trunks!" She said a bit louder. He looked at her again.

"Hmm?" He replied. She wanted to just fall on the floor and laugh. He had no idea what was going on.

"It's time for you to get ready." She replied. Trunks's eyes opened widely.

"SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!" He said slamming the door. Pan blinked a few times before laughing. She could hear him crashing around the room. She shook her head and went downstairs. Bra was talking with Goten while Marron was going around looking at all the pictures of Trunks. She shook her head and came down.

"So, where the hell is he?" Marron asked with a snooty attitude. Pan glared at her.

"He's finishing getting ready. You mind?" She said sitting down. Marron glared back at her.

"Don't start with me, Pan." She replied. Pan sighed.

"You're the one talking with the attitude here. We still have about forty five minutes. Calm down it won't take him that long to get ready." She said. Marron huffed and turned back to the pictures. Pan sighed and sat down and Trunks came running down. Everyone stared at him.

"…You don't have to say it I already know what you guys are thinking." He laughed out putting his hand behind his head. Everyone sighed and grabbed their bags. Trunks ran out and got into his mom's car.

"Okay, I'm driving…Goten and Bra in back…umm…" He said looking at Marron and Pan.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" He asked them. In unison they both said "front". Trunks sweat dropped.

"Alright, we'll do it this way. I'm thinking of a number from one to ten…" He said. Pan thought for a while. Marron was the first to say a number.

"Five!" She said. Trunks shrugged and looked at Pan. Pan thought for a second.

"Oh it's not hard to think of a fucking number." Marron said. Pan turned red but managed to NOT kill her.

"Eight." Pan said. Trunks nodded.

"Good job, Panny. That's it." He said. Marron sighed with frustration. Pan laughed evilly in her head. Marron grumpily went to the back grumbling how she was going to punch Pan in the nose and such. Goten just gave her a weird look.

"What are you looking at, fucker?" Marron said. Pan's eyes opened and looked back.

"Marron, you are NOT ruining this trip for us, so keep your mouth SHUT." She yelled. Marron stayed silent and Pan turned back around. Trunks sweat dropped and started driving off. It was a pretty silent trip there. No one wanted to start any conversation in fear Marron would have a problem or something. Trunks was starting to think bringing her on this trip was a bad idea after all. But he tried to ignore it and keep driving. He wanted this trip to be awesome. He decided some music would be nice and it turned on to a "todays hit music" kind of station and it was some rap song.

"OHH, OHH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Marron screeched. Trunks tried to keep driving straight but it was hard because of his sensitive hearing.

"Shit, Marron. I can't drive with you screeching." Trunks replied. She glared at him and huffed. Pan shook her head. How ditzy could this girl get? After ten more minutes of silence and music, they arrived at the airport. Pan got out of the car and ran in with her ticket. Trunks followed, and so did the others.

"We all don't have to run do we? I'll sweat." Marron complained. But no one listened and kept running. She sighed with frustration and ran. Everyone got to the gate and a flight attendant greeted them kindly.

"Thank you and we hope you enjoy your flight." She said. Everyone nodded and walked in to get their seats. Pan looked for hers and she was by a window. Perfect. She sat down and looked out. This was going to be awesome. Someone sat down beside her and noticed of all people, it was MARRON.

"God I have to sit by fucking YOU?" She whispered rather loudly. Pan sighed. Okay so this wasn't going to be so awesome after all, she's going to be stuck sitting by the snottiest person she's ever known in her life for HOW MANY HOURS? She didn't even want to know at this point. Marron glared.

"Why are you making those faces? I don't want to sit by you either." She retorted. Pan looked back and saw that Trunks was by himself. She scooted out and ran to him. Marron looked back and turned red and ran back there as well.

"Trunks, is anyone sitting by you?" She asked. Trunks shook his head.

"Not that I know of." He replied. Pan thanked God.

"Can I sit her, for reasons that we would all know." But she was pushed away by Marron.

"Oh Trunksie, can I pleaaase sit with you?" She pleaded. He gave them both a look. He wasn't going to have to do the numbers again did he? Afraid so. He sighed and looked at them.

"Thinking of a number from one to—" but was cut off by Pan.

"Just let her sit with you, she'll be fucking pissy if she doesn't." Pan replied going back up to her seat. Trunks frowned. He really didn't want to sit next to Marron. Marron smiled with happiness and sat by him.

"Ohh, Trunks. You wanted to sit by me anyways right?" She replied grabbing onto his arm. Trunks looked out the window. Gah…he didn't want to sit by her…at all…

"I don't know Marron." He said. Marron frowned.

"Whatever, Trunks." She folded her arms and looked away. Trunks shook his head and looked in front of him which was Bra and Goten. At least they have the luck of sitting by someone they really enjoyed. Poor Pan was with some guy…who looked like he was kind of bugging her. Which, sadly, he was.

"Hey… you got a boyfriend?" He asked. Pan glared at him.

"That is none of your concern." She replied. The guy shrugged.

"C'mon, Babe. Just tell me, maybe we can hook up?" He asked. Pan shook her head.

"Nah." She stated simply. The guy snorted.

"God, you're one of those girls…you a lesbian?" He asked. Pan punched him in the face, not hard, but enough to make him upset.

"God, fucking bitch." He replied about to hit her, but Trunks grabbed his arm.

"You bothering my girl friend? That's my seat, get out." Trunks glared. The guy put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, man." He ran fast because the glare that Trunks was giving him was scaring the shit out of him and he didn't wan to deal with any people right now. Trunks sat next to Pan. Pan looked at him.

"…Not sitting by Marron?" She asked. Trunk looked at her.

"No, she's mad because I didn't tell her if I wanted to sit by her or not. So I thought I'd sit by you." He smiled. Pan nodded.

"Thanks by the way." She said. Trunks laughed.

"No problem…scared him away didn't it?" He asked. Pan smiled and nodded. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

A/N— another chapter done…please review! It will make me REALLY HAPPY!!!!


	3. This is awkward

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ and I never will…

A/N—Hey I'm back, thanks for all the reviews, you people are awesome. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Trunks-18

Goten-18

Pan-17

Bra-17

Marron-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N)

Trunks sat by Pan, and it was a pretty much quiet trip. It's only been about two hours and they had more to go. Marron was now being bugged by the guy that was bugging Pan, only Marron was flirting back with him. Pan shook her head and looked out the window.

'What a ho…' She thought to herself as she saw the water below the plane. She looked over at Trunks who had his eyes closed, which she automatically assumed he was sleeping. She smiled and looked down towards her lap. Could she ever tell him? She wasn't so sure…she was afraid that his feelings towards her were not the same. She sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted o get some sleep, hoping that the ride there would go faster that way. She fell asleep on the spot…

Dream

Pan was at the beach and she was looking over the ocean. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs and looked out. It was dark and the reflection of the moon was clearly shown in the water. She signed and closed her eyes, opening them when she heard the presence of someone behind her. She smiled and stood up seeing that it was Trunks. She stared into his blue crystal eyes. He had no emotion on his face. He seemed so blank.

"Trunks…" Pan said. He kept looking at her and she took a deep breath taking a step closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body touch her body.

"Trunks…I…I think I'm in love with you…I've felt this feeling for a while now…and I had to tell you…" She said to him, not looking away. Trunks kept staring at her but didn't change his facial appearance. Pan was starting to get worried. Why wasn't he saying anything? Even a facial change would help her out here. He looked away.

"I'm sorry, Pan. I don't feel that way about you…I love Marron and Marron only. She is the only one." He said to her. Pan's eyes widen and started to fill with tears. Marron? How could he love Marron? She was a worthless ho who would cheat on him on any second a cuter guy came around, if that was even possible.

"But…Trunks…Marron, she's…" Pan tried to say out, but Marron came and wrapped her arms around Trunks with a devilish smirk plastered on her face. Pan couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"I told you that Trunks would be mine…he'd never fall for an ugly bitch like you…" She said as she turned around with Trunks following her. Pan fell to her knees. There was no way…

End Dream

Pan woke up a few hours later, her eyes opening suddenly. She looked around and saw that Trunks was still sleeping, so as the other passengers. Pan put her head back and sighed deeply. She looked out the window to see that it was now dark. She went through her bag that she was allowed to bring onto the plane and took out a sketch book and a pencil. She loved drawing so she thought she could do that while she waited for someone to wake up that was worth talking to. She started to draw the beach on her dream.

'It was a gorgeous beach…' She thought to herself as she started sketching it. She drew it exactly how it was in her dream…even the shells were in place. She couldn't believe how vivid the drawing was. She started drawing herself exactly how she was sitting in her dream. She was wearing this wonderful white cloth. It was light and beautiful. It was like those clothes goddesses wear…basically. She put down her pencil and looked at it.

'Exactly how it was…' She thought. She heard Trunks stirring next to her. She looked over and saw him stretching. His eyes slowly opened and he yawned.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She said to him. Trunks quietly laughed and looked over at her.

"Hello…what time is it?" He asked. She shrugged. She had a watch but with the plane travel and the time zones, it was kind of screwed up. Trunks looked over at the little table coming out of the seat behind her and saw the sketch. He reached over and examined it. Pan blinked a few times and put her hand behind her head, laughing nervously.

"It's just from a dream I had…heh…" She replied. Trunks smiled and handed it back to her.

"That's really good. I didn't know you could draw so well." He said to her. Pan shrugged. She closed her sketch book and put it away. Trunks kept staring at her, she noticed but didn't want to say anything so she ignored it. She put some hair behind her ear and looked out the window. They were still over some water. She sighed.

"I wonder how much longer it's going to take to get there." He said. She shrugged. She seemed to be in a shrugging mood. Trunks laughed noticing this. Pan looked back and saw that Bra was resting her head on Goten's shoulder and Goten was fast asleep. Pan smiled at this and turned back around. The pilot came on the intercom and told the passengers that they'd be arriving the island in a half hour. Pan sighed with relief.

"Finally." She voiced out. Trunks smiled and looked back to see Bra and Goten awake.

"Hey guys, good sleep?" Trunks greeted them. They nodded and stretched. Trunks then saw Marron stretch and the guy fast asleep. She saw Trunks and winked at him. Trunks sweat dropped and waved back. He turned back around and saw Pan sit up straight.

Half hour later

Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, and Marron all arrived at the airport. Pan ran into the building and breathed in.

"Finally, we're not cramped in there anymore!" She exclaimed and turned to everyone. Marron had some sort of grumpy look on her face. Who knows why. Maybe that guy rejected her. Pan snickered in her mind at the thought. Poor Marron had a rejection. Then they all went outside and got a cab and went to a nice looking hotel. It looked very expensive and it was VERY big. Pan gawked at the site of it. So pretty.

"Wow, is it pretty. Right next to the beach too!" She said. Trunks walked up and looked. He nodded in agreement with Pan. Pan examined the beach. Something about it seemed familiar…she couldn't put her finger on it but he shrugged it away thinking it must not be important enough if she can't even remember.

"So, are we going in?" Bra asked. Trunks nodded and they all took their luggage and walked into the hotel. It looked even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside! They all got their keys to their rooms, each getting their own room. They walked up to the fourth floor and they were all next to each other. It went, Goten, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Pan. Pan unlocked her door, and put her bags on the ground. This was going to be SO awesome. She couldn't believe her parents let her do this. She got ready because her and Bra were going to do some shopping. Pan didn't really particularly like shopping but Bra really wanted her to go with her, so she agreed.

"Aww, Pan this is going to be awesome!" Bra exclaimed. Pan laughed and walked around town with her. She saw so many cool little side stores with the most unique items. Pan looked around and saw such strange outfits. They were actually kind of cool in her point of view. While she was looking, she saw that outfit. She looked at it carefully.

'This is the outfit from my dream…' She thought as she looked at it. She examined it and smiled. It was very pretty, and she actually liked it. If only she knew how much money it cost with…Zenni. She didn't know what kind of money they used on this island, but she attempted to ask the sales man.

"Um, excuse me." She said kindly. The man looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, what is it, Child?" He asked. She looked at the white outfit before her.

"Um…how much money is this…in Zennis?" She asked. The man thought for a second, trying to calculate.

"That would be…400 zenni." He replied. Pan nodded and started to take out money. She was hoping that she wouldn't get gypped. But she did anyway. 400 zenni wasn't TOO much. She gave him the money and he handed her the outfit.

"Thank you, child." He said as he went back to doing his counting. Pan turned around in search of Bra and saw her at a jewelry shop. She walked over and tapped Bra on the shoulder. Bra turned around and saw the outfit and gasped.

"Pan! That's such a wonderful outfit! Where did you get it?!" She asked. Pan pointed over to the store and Bra nodded.

"It's wonderful, Pan. I'm getting this pretty necklace. Isn't it pretty?" Sh asked. Pan nodded and looked at the price.

"How much is it?" Pan asked. Bra started thinking.

"Umm...6000 zenni…how much was that? Must have been really expensive." She asked. Pan shrugged.

"400 zenni." She replied. Bra gaped.

"No way. Wow, Pan. That sure was a nice guy that gave it to you for that cheap." She replied. Pan put her hand behind her head and laughed.

"I guess so." Bra looked at her watch and smiled.

"It's getting late. I guess we should go back, huh? You should try that on! I must see it on you!" Bra exclaimed. Pan laughed.

"I hope it fits okay." Pan replied as they started walking back. Bra smiled.

"I'm sure my brother would find it most attractive." She blurted. Pan blushed and started laughing nervously.

"Oh, Bra." She said. Bra busted out laughing. They then arrived at the hotel and got into their rooms.

"Now, you come into my room when you're dressed, got it?" Bra demanded as she ran into her room. Pan yawned and walked into her room to get dressed. She flopped on the bed before she started getting ready to get at least two minutes of rest. She sighed heavily and sat up again. She took out the white outfit and started putting it on. After she was done, she went to the mirror to see how it fit.

"It fits perfectly." She replied examining her self in the mirror. She looked like a goddess in that outfit; she actually kind of liked it. She smiled and put her hair down. It's been up for so long. She sometimes wonders if people know what she looks like with her hair down. She looked again and she smiled.

"Just like in the dream. It's kind of creepy." She replied starting to walk out of the room. She took her key and started walking over to Bra's room. She then collided with someone. She blinked a few times.

"I'm sor.." But she was cut off to see Trunks.

"T-Trunks! I'm sorry." She said kind of embarrassed. Trunks smiled.

"It's alright…where'd you get the outfit?" He asked. Pan smiled.

"At a little market kind of thing in town…" She replied. She felt a bit stupid but she shrugged it off. Trunks kept smiling.

"You look really nice…especially with you hair down, Panny." Trunks added. Pan blushed madly.

"You think so?" She asked smoothing out her hair with her hand. Trunks nodded.

"Yes. You look very pretty…" He replied softly. Pan kept blushing. He was calling her pretty, and she didn't know how to react. Pan smiled nervously and nodded.

"Thank you, Trunks." She replied. Trunks nodded and heard something…a squeal…

"Gah, Marron." He said. "I better get going…before she comes out." He said laughing. Pan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, save yourself." She said as she started walking to Bra's room. Trunks looked back as she started knocking on Bra's door. He smiled and then walked into his room. Bra then came out of her room to see Pan and screamed with excitement and dragged her into the room. She jumped up and down.

"Holy shit, Pan. You look so nice in that!" She yelled. Pan smiled and sweat dropped.

"I ran into your brother in the hall…" She said blushing. Bra smirked…she was up to something. Pan raised an eyebrow.

"…You made him go out there, didn't you?" She said. Bra laughed evilly.

"He was in my room. He needed to go…" Bra replied trying to look innocent. Pan rolled her eyes and started laughing. Bra started laughing with her, and basically it turned into one laughing fest. Bra smiled and looked at Pan's outfit.

"You know, that outfit makes you look like those goddess people on television…" She replied. Pan started laughing.

"Bra, you're so fucking random!" She laughed out. Bra shrugged.

"It's fun!" She replied. Pan kept laughing and stood up.

"Ha-ha! Hey, I'm going back to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow, Bra." Pan replied as she headed for the door. Bra controlled her laughing and nodded.

"Yes…we're going to the beach tomorrow." Bra replied. Pan nodded.

"What time?" Pan asked.

"I think around twelve." Bra answered. Pan nodded and walked out the door. On her way down, Marron came out of the room acting like a complete moron…her giggles… Shudders Gah.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Marron blurted out rudely. Pan rolled her eyes and walked into the door. Marron felt offended that Pan ignored her and ran down to her room and kept her from closing the door.

"Don't you dare ignore me, bitch." Marron said to Pan. Pan glared at her.

"I'm allowed to fucking ignore anyone I want…and may I remind you that YOU'RE the very first person on my "ignore list"?" Pan said slamming the door. Marron screeched out of anger. Pan had to even cover her ears. Could she scream any louder? She didn't want to find out. She then heard a door slam. She was wondering how long it would be until the security would kick her out for disturbing the peace…that would be a riot. She sighed and changed into her yellow silk pj's that were shorts and a tang top. They were the most comfiest thing she's ever worn so she really liked wearing it as much as she could. She had a balcony outside, which was nice. She decided to talk out there and look at the beach. There seemed to be something familiar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it…She tried ignoring it as much as she could but she was drawn to it. She shrugged and walked back inside. It was much too hot outside and there was air conditioning inside, and she wasn't going to pass that up. There was no way that she would. Pan yawned and lied on her bed. Boy, it was comfy. She almost fell asleep on the spot, that was until she had a knock on the door. Pan blinked a few times and got up lazily to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw Trunks standing there, with his luggage and his face red with embarrassment. What the hell was he doing at her door…with his stuff?

"Uh, Panny?" He asked. Pan smiled.

"Uh, Trunks…what are you doing?" Pan asked, quite confused. Trunks rubbed the back of his head.

"This may sound a bit weird…but um…is it okay if I can spend the nights with you until they're done with my room…I guess there is something wrong with it and they told me to stay in another room…PLEASE DON'T SAY NO. I was rejected twice already…" He laughed. Pan was still confused.

"What do you mean you were rejected twice?" Pan asked. Trunks sighed.

"I went to Goten's room…he told me no. What a friend huh? Then I went to Bra's room and she screamed at me and told me to get the hell out and Marron…I REALLY don't want to stay with her. Please…please." Trunks was begging. Pan sweat dropped. This was definitely…awkward but she didn't understand why Goten said no…she was going to have to ask him later…probably some evil plot with Bra and him… what were those two up to?

"Alright, Trunks…as weird as this seems you can uh, stay…" She said looking back.

"But there is only one bed…" Her eyes widen as he came in with his stuff.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He replied, setting his stuff neatly in a corner. Pan shook her head.

"No, you can have the bed." She said. Trunks smiled seeing what her reacting was if he said this.

"We could always…share the bed?" He laughed. Pan blushed. I wonder if he was serious…let's see.

"Seriously?" She asked. Trunks looked at her. She really wanted to know…

"Yeah, sure." Trunks smiled. Pan blushed wildly…you know that might actually be quite an adventure…

"Okay." She said smiling. Trunks looked shock. Pan is AGREEING WITH HIM? She looked at him and saw the surprised look on his face and panicked.

"Uh?" She said. Trunks shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing Pan. I'm beat. Let's sleep." He said jumping in. Pan hesitated a bit but got into the bed. Trunks smiled and turned out the lamp.

"Night, Panny." He said turning away. Pan took in a deep breath. This was insane. She smiled to herself, however. She was in the same bed with someone she has loved for forever…she wasn't going to ruin this moment so she relaxed and faced his back and fell asleep…

A/N--So how was it? I hope it was good for you guys. It's a bit longer than my last chapter…yay! Please review, it would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Why Take Her Side

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ, and I never will…

A/N—Hey I've returned for a new chapter for you. Thank you all SO much for reviewing…oh and don't hurt me too bad for taking such a long time. Hides

Trunks-18

Goten-18

Pan-17

Bra-17

Marron-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N)

Pan lied there. It was four in the morning and she hasn't slept yet. She looked beside her and Trunks was sound asleep. She was pretty nervous…she would close her eyes forever and she wouldn't fall asleep at all. She took a deep breath and sat up from bed. She didn't want to stay up because she didn't want to be absolutely dead in the morning. She was feeling a bit grimy on her face so she decided to wash her face. She came back and went under the covers trying to fall asleep again…after about a half hour of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep…

Dream

Pan was kneeling on the sand watching Trunks and Marron walk away. She stood back up and ran to them and turned Trunks around. He stared at her, with the same blank stare. Pan had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Marron glared and pushed Pan back a bit.

"Lay off my man, bitch." Marron replied. Pan glared at her and she ran at her but Trunks stopped Pan. Pan stood there, her tears still in her eyes. Trunks shook his head and glared at Pan.

"Pan, I don't know why you're acting like this. Stop." He said. Pan kept staring at Trunks and took a deep breath.

"Because, Trunks. Marron is the biggest bitch that could ever exist. Why do you love her, why are you hanging with her? Why are you sticking up for her? Why, Trunks! Why!" Pan said her tears now releasing from her eyes. Trunks eyes widen. Pan shook her head. Why the hell is she CRYING? God damn it.

"Fuck…I'm crying…" She whispered silently. Trunks sighed and walked up to Pan. Marron rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Trunks. We need to go. We can let this bitch just cry." Marron said starting to turn around. Trunks looked at Marron and waved his hand telling her to go on and he'll catch up. Marron huffed and angrily went back to the Hotel. Trunks turned back to Pan and frowned. Pan was trying so hard to keep more tears from falling and was wiping the old ones away.

"Why do you cry for me?" He asked curiously. Pan looked up with confusion in her eyes.

"Why? Trunks, didn't you hear me earlier…?" She asked softly. Trunks nodded but then began speaking again.

"But…Panny…don't cry for me. I don't want you to." He replied. Pan sighed and was getting a bit frustrated. Why couldn't he understand her? She was warning him of Marron, told him the love she has for him and he sits there acting absolutely dumb. Pan shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Trunks…but I can't help it. I love you so much…and it pains me to see that you don't know what Marron is really like…" She said somewhat angrily. Trunks glared at her.

"Marron is fine. She loves me and I love her. That's all there is to it." He replied. Pan busted out crying again.

"NO. Don't you understand? She's a fucking slut, Trunks. All she'll do is fuck you up and then she'll dump you for some other guy that will give her sex. She's a whore, a slut, and ho!" Pan yelled. Trunks was a bit taken back. Pan stood there so mixed up with so many emotions. She felt sadness, anger, love, and jealousy.

"Panny…" He replied…

End Dream

Pan opened her eyes. They were a bit filled with some tears. She wiped them away quickly and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. She sat up and looked over and saw that Trunks was already out of bed. God, she hopes she doesn't sleep talk, or he saw her crying in her sleep. She then realized that he was in the shower because she heard water running in the bathroom. She sighed and took out her bikini from her bag. It was a dark blue color, the tied almost everywhere. Pan quickly got dressed in them and put a blue tang top and jean shorts on over them. She then sat at the desk and started drawing again. Just random things. People, places and such. She then heard the door to the bathroom open up and she turned to see Trunks…with just a towel on. Her eyes grew largely and she turned back around quickly trying not to show her face and how red it was. Trunks sweat dropped.

"Sorry, Panny. Thought you were still asleep." He replied as he went to get his bathing suit trunks. (Dies laughing) He went back into the bathroom for a couple minutes putting them back on and came back out.

"You excited about going to the beach today, Pan?" He asked. She nodded, still not looking back in fear that she was still red. Trunks smiled and went to get a tang top that was white. He put it on and the walked over to Pan to see what she was up to. He looked over her shoulder and Pan noticed. She started getting extremely nervous. He was so close to her and it was just insane.

"You draw so well, I can't get over that." He said softly. Pan wanted to die. He was so close, that when he talked she could feel his breath on her neck. Pan laughed nervously.

"It's not THAT good." She replied. Trunks noticed her nervousness.

"What's the matter, Panny?" He asked. Pan smiled and turned around.

"Oh, nothing, Trunks." She said standing up. Trunks blinked a couple times and then smiled.

"Alright then." He said walking over tidying up his clothes in his suitcase that he messed up. Pan too a deep breath.

'Stop acting ridiculous, Pan.' She thought to her self as Trunks walked back over.

"So, we have about an hour and a half left. You want to go downstairs to get something to eat?" He asked. Pan smiled and nodded. Trunks nodded as well and started walking out the door. Pan took her room key and followed him. They went into the elevator and they went down to the room which the people eat their breakfast. There were many people there and PLENTY of food. But they didn't see Goten or Bra. But they did see Marron. She was sitting with some random guy, flirting away. Pan smacked her forehead.

'Oh, Pan I'm getting Trunks BY ACTING LIKE A WHORE TOWARDS OTHER GUYS!' She mimicked Marron in her head. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"How about this seat?" He said leading her towards the table. Pan nodded and sat down. Trunks sat down as well. They wanted to wait till the line went a bit shorter before they would get their food.

"I see Marron is having a good time." Pan said sarcastically. Trunks sweat dropped and laughed.

"Better than her being all pissy as usual right?" He asked. Pan laughed and nodded.

"Now, it's when he totally DISSES her is when we should be worried." Pan continued and Trunks nodded with agreement. While they were talking, all of a sudden you could hear a LOUD screech. Pan and Trunks both covered their ears with their hands. They both had the extreme sensitive hearing and they thought their ears were going to bleed. The both looked over and saw Marron yelling at the guy that she was sitting with. He must have rejected her…

"GOD YOU STUPID GUY HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE TOTALLY DRAWING ME IN AND THEN WHEN YOU GET MY ATTENTION YOU BLOW ME OFF YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" She screeched. Pan and Trunks looked at each other and started walking off.

"Yeah…let's buy something at the beach…" Trunks said. Marron looked over and saw that Trunks was walking with Pan and this just made her more pissed.

"TRUNKS." She screamed. Trunks stopped and shuddered in his mind. Pan stayed also knowing that he didn't want to be around Marron. Marron ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Trunks sweat dropped.

"Marron, what are you doing?" He asked nervously. Marron sadly looked at Trunks.

"Oh, Trunksie…that guy was so mean to me." She replied hugging him tighter. Trunks sweat dropped and Pan must have been as red as a tomato seeing Marron acting like a total ho. She wanted to STRANGLE her. She was about to until Trunks made her get off of him.

"Marron, you need to calm down." He replied. Marron huffed.

"Trunks, I don't know what your problem is, it's like you don't like me as a friend or anything anymore. You think I'm a bitch don't you?" She asked. Trunks was getting slightly annoying. She's acting like a drama queen.

"No, Marron, I don't think that. C'mon, let's get ready for the beach. Are you dressed yet, Marron?" Trunks asked. Marron shook her head and started running. Pan sighed. What a moron.

"Well, you want to see if Bra or Goten are ready?" Pan asked. Trunks nodded and they started back on the elevator on the way back. They just decided to get some food when they went to the beach. Trunks went to Goten's room while Pan went to Bra's room. Pan knocked on the door and Bra opened up the door with her bikini top on and some shorts.

"You ready, Bra?" Pan asked. Bra nodded and grabbed her bag of stuff.

"Pan, I want you to bring that white outfit thing." She said. Pan cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Bra had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Because, when we're there at night, it'll be SO irresistible for Trunks…" Bra laughed. Pan's eyes widen.

"I…I guess so." She replied running back to her room and grabbing it and neatly putting it into her bag. She came back out and everyone was in the hall. Marron was all over Trunks and it made Pan want to puke. Trunks sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhhh…let's go…" He said running off which caused Marron to fling off. Pan wanted to bust out laughing but kept following Trunks to the car.

"I LOVE THE BEACH!" Marron yelled as she ran to the front seat. Trunks blinked a few times and went up front and started the car, and Goten, Bra, and Pan were in the back.

"This is going to be fun, huh, Goten?" Bra asked. Goten nodded and smiled and Bra smiled back. Trunks started the car and started heading to the beach. It was so damned hot; it must have been 100 degrees. Trunks put the air conditioning on which helped a lot.

"Ah, that feels so nice." Pan said as she felt the air coming to her face. Marron started leaning the seat back, which was hitting Pan. Pan growled and kicked her foot so that Marron shot forwards. Marron whined and turned back towards Pan, which she saw the deadliest glare ever from Pan.

"Don't…lean…your seat back." Pan hissed. Marron glared but turned back around heeding her warning. About twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at the beach. Goten and Bra jumped out immediately with their things and started running off. Trunks and Pan started getting the umbrella, blankets, food, etc, while Marron just stood whining.

"Will you guys hurry up?" Marron groaned irritatingly. Trunks sighed and stood straight up.

"Marron, just go without us. We'll catch up." Marron sighed and started running towards Goten and Bra. Trunks grabbed the last of the things and closed the trunk.

"Got everything else, Panny?" He asked. Pan nodded and they started heading towards a nice spot. When they found one, Trunks put the umbrella into the sand, and Pan set up the blankets.

"I think everything is set up." Trunks said as he stretched. Pan set out her towel and sat on it.

"Panny, you want to go in the water?" Trunks asked taking off his tang top. Pan wanted to just drool but she controlled herself.

"Sure, Trunks." Pan said. She stood off and started taking off the clothes that covered up her bathing suit. Trunks sat there and stared as Pan finished and put her things in a piled. She stood up.

"Ready, Trunks?" She asked and started blushing realizing that he was staring. Trunks shook his head and nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said running. Pan smiled and ran after him into the ocean. She immediately jumped in and started swimming.

"Ah, the water is so nice!" She replied standing up.

"Ugh, this water sucks ass." Marron replied. Pan glared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's…SALTY." She whined. Pan was astounded. How stupid could this girl be?

"…Marron, sea water is supposed to be salty…" Pan replied. Marron huffed.

"Yeah well, I don't like that."

"So, DEAL WITH IT. ALL YOU EVER DO IS COMPLAIN." Pan finally blurted out. Marron looked at her shocked.

"How dare you, I do not."

"Yes you do. The entire time you complained about EVERYTHING." Marron went up to her.

"You better shut the fuck up, Pan." Okay, that's it. She's trying to get up in her face and tell her what to do. So, Pan punched her in the face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH." Marron yelled flying at her. They both landed in the water and they started hitting each other. Of course though, however, Pan was winning.

"You think you can beat me up?" She asked standing back up. Marron stood up with a bloody lip and nose.

"You fucking wait." Marron said. Trunks ran over.

"What the hell is—Marron?" Trunks asked seeing her. Marron sniffed.

"She just starts beating me up and stuff, Trunks. It's not my fault." She replied. Trunks glared at Pan. Her eyes grew largely.

"WHAT? She's the one that got all up in my face!" Pan said defending herself.

"Pan, you know Marron doesn't have the strength that we do. Why do you even bother fighting with her?" He asked angrily.

"Because she fucking deserves it?" Pan asked with a bit of an attitude. Trunks glared at her again.

"Pan, please do me a favor, and just shut the fuck up for more than ten minutes." Trunks said. Pan's eyes turned from anger to sadness. Ouch. That really burned. Pan looked down and started walking out of the water. Damn it all. Marron smirked quickly but then started pretending to be hurt worse than she was. Pan kept walking up on the beach and sat on a towel and put her knees to her chest. What the hell was Trunks doing? Always defending Marron because she's such a fucking weakling. Pan sighed. Maybe her dream was going to come true. Maybe Trunks liked Marron way better than her. She shook her head at the thought. She's not going to let Marron win. She loved Trunks while Marron just wanted the sex. That was ALL. Bra walked over to Pan, seeing what just happened and sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Pan. Trunks is a dickhead." She said looking at her best friend's sad face.

"He told me to shut the fuck up for more than ten minutes…" Pan said sadly. Bra frowned and looked at Trunks aiding the little whore.

"She deserved to be punched." Bra replied. Pan shrugged. Sure she did, but did that make Trunks happy? Nope. She sighed again.

"She deserves lots of things, just not Trunks." Pan said. Bra nodded.

"I know Pan, I know." She said.

"Bra! C'mon, want to go in the ocean now?" Goten yelled. Bra looked over and nodded.

"Just a second, Goten." Bra looked over at Pan.

"You'll be okay. Just hang with us when you feel like it or something." She said standing up and brushing herself off. Pan smiled weakly and nodded.

"Alright." She replied as Bra ran back over to the water. Pan sighed. Maybe she should try to get along with Marron…but she doesn't know how that would be possible. Being nice to some person who whores around. Pan closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She wanted this vacation to be the best, but she can't with the bitch around. She fell back on the towel. It was such a warm day; she didn't want to waste it moping around. So she stood back up and confidently ran over there to Bra. Bra smiled at Pan.

"I'm glad you came back. I was getting really…annoyed." She laughed out. Pan smiled back and turned where Marron was jumping all over Trunks. She turned back with a red face.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her." She repeated over and over again clenching her fists. Bra frowned.

"I know, so do I. But we'll have to deal with her in order to have a somewhat good vacation." She said making a point and splashing water on Pan. Pan laughed and nodded.

"You're right, Bra. C'mon, let's see who can swim to that rock and back." Pan replied pointing at a huge rock.

"You're on!" Bra said as they started racing off.

A/N—That sucked a bit but…ah damn. Well, please review.


	5. Urges

Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ, and I never will…

A/N—Here is another chapter, PLEASE ENJOY.

Trunks-18

Goten-18

Pan-17

Bra-17

Marron-18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N)

Conscience 

Pan was in the water with Bra and Goten while Trunks had to care for Marron's POOR bloody lip, or nose, or whatever she gave her. She didn't even care. Whatever Marron had on her face, she deserved every little bit of it.

"Look at that sky guys. It looks like it's gonna thunderstorm!" Goten yelled. Bra look up at the sky and sighed, frustrated.

"STUPID RAIN!" She yelled, as it started to pour. Pan ran to get her stuff before it got too wet.

"We'll have to go back." Trunks said handing Marron a bunch of tissues. Marron pouted.

"Kami is punishing us because Pan was being a big bitch." Marron blurted out. Trunks sighed.

"Marron, you complain about Pan being a bitch, but she's just defending herself for when YOU act like a bitch." He said. Marron glared.

"OH, so you're saying I'M a bitch?" She asked angrily. Trunks gave her a look.

"You're not exactly the nicest person I know." He said getting up with the stuff. Marron huffed.

"Well!" She said and stood up. "I've never been so insulted Trunks Brief!" She finished walking away not helping. Trunks sighed. Pan saw how Marron ditched Trunks out there with all his stuff, and decided even though he didn't take her side, she could still help. She ran over to him and carried the items that he was struggling to keep up and not fall over.

"…Thanks, Pan." He said as she grabbed items.

"No problem." She said quickly as she finished grabbing what she could, and her and Trunks went back up. As they were walking, Trunks took a deep breath and decided to talk.

"I'm sorry I was harsh on your today…" He stated. Pan turned her head to look at him, only to turn it back quickly.

"It's…okay…" She said. Trunks shook his head.

"No…whatever she did, she probably deserved that beating, and all I did was take her side and make you look like the bad guy, when really it was the other way around." He said as they reached the car, to see Marron up front checking her nails. Pan sighed.

"Gonna have a nice ride back aren't ya?" She asked sarcastically. Trunks sighed and closed the trunk quickly to avoid water soaking it. Pan got into the back while Trunks got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"I totally blame all this on Pan." Marron blurted out. Pan shrugged and put on her headphones. Marron huffed.

"I mean, if you wouldn't act like a bitch ALL the time!" She kept adding.

"Marron, please shut up…you're not making me the least bit happy." Trunks stated as he got onto the road. Marron glared.

"Always taking her side!" She yelled.

"…Not really, I don't think I take her side enough, personally." He said glaring at her for a second. Marron crossed her arms and looked out the window and didn't talk for the rest of the car ride, which made everyone happy.

They finally arrived at the hotel, and the rain was now just basically a drizzle. Marron ran out of the car, just taking a few of her things, and ran it without helping.

"…Stupid bitch." Bra mumbled grabbing bags out. Pan shrugged.

"Ah, yeah we all know that. But you know... I'm not taking her shit next time. She calls me a bitch one more time, she'll have a broken nose instead of a bloody one." Pan said grabbing more things out of the trunk and ran into the hotel.

"Luckily for you, you get some alone time with my brother without Marron ruining it. I'll make sure of that even for you." She whispered as they rode up the elevator. (Note: Trunks and Goten are still getting their stuff) Bra waved a goodbye to Pan as she opened her door. Pan waved back and went a couple doors down to unlock her door. When she went into the room, she threw her bags on the floor and fell on the bed. She smiled. This wasn't turning out so bad. She got a room with Trunks…sharing a bed with him! How much better could it possibly get? There was then a knock on the door when Pan realized that she had the key.

"Hold on!" She said running to the door and looking through the peak hole, JUST in case. It was Trunks so she opened the door.

"Damn, I swear we took less stuff than we brought back!" Pan smiled.

"That's weird." She stated going into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Yeah…hey, don't take too long, I need to take a shower too." He yelled. Pan waved it off and turned on the water.

Couple hours later

Trunks walked out of the bathroom with a beater and shorts on.

"Ah, I feel refreshed." He said. Pan was on the bed reading a book and Trunks walked over.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously. Pan looked at him, startled that he was even there and she didn't noticed.

"Oh, this is about like, WWII or something." She said. Trunks scratched his head.

"Interesting…" He said walking over to the window. It had started pouring again and Trunks sighed.

"Of course it had to pour." He stated. Pan book marked her page and sat it on the nightstand by the bed.

"Today sucked anyways." She said. She walked over to him and watched the rain pour.

"In fact, I'm actually tired…what time is it?" Pan asked yawning. Trunks looked at the clock.

"Ten o'clock." He stated. Pan stretched.

"Well, I'm going to bed so…" She said walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Trunks sat there thinking.

'No…I can't think ANYTHING of her, I mean…that's my best friend's NIECE how wrong does that sound…' He though to himself. A couple minutes later, Pan came out with her hair up, in a tank top and shorts for her pajamas.

"Bathroom is all yours." She said plopping on the bed. Trunks nodded and walked in there. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and walked back into the room to see her asleep already. Trunks sighed and went to bed, only to be tapped on the shoulder.

"You're awake?" He asked.

"Yes…I can't sleep! But yet, I feel tired…" Pan replied sitting up.

"I thought you were already sleeping." Trunks said.

"Nope…" She said quietly. Trunks chuckled and looked at her. She sighed.

"Trunks, what did you do when you liked a girl that you thought you could never get?" Pan asked randomly. Trunks got a confused expression on his face.

"What? What do you mean?" Trunks asked. Pan looked down at her hands.

"I mean…you like a girl…and then you think, 'Wow, she would never like me.' Did you even try to like her then?" Pan asked. Trunks blinked again. Where was this even coming from?

"Well, I've felt that way sure…but don't do the same mistake I did and keep quiet about it. For all who knows that person MAY like you but thinks the same about you." Trunks said. Pan looked at him.

'Easier said than done,' she thought to herself. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Why, do you like someone who you think doesn't like you back?" He asked curiously. Pan shrugged.

"Just…asking. For uh, future reference." She said. Trunks smirked.

"I don't believe you." He said laughing.

"Why?" She asked. She wasn't really in the mood for his joking.

"Because, who randomly thinks of that stuff for "future reference"?" He said making his two fingers on each finger move for the quoting. Pan glared.

"I do all the time." She said.

"No you don't," he said.

"Yes, Trunks. I do," She said a bit more irritated. Trunks sighed.

"Don't gotta be shy about it, you can tell me." Trunks said nudging her.

'You think…' She thought again. "No." She continued.

"Oh c'mon." He said nudging her again. Pan got a nerve growing on her head.

"Trunks, there's NOTHING to tell."

"Sure there is, you wouldn't be getting all defensive about it." He said smiling. Pan sat there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You don't have to get grumpy, Panny." He replied.

"Sure I do. Because you won't leave me alone."

"You're right, and I won't until you tell me."

"You better not bug me about this."

"I won't let you sleep until you tell me, Panny." He said tickling her on the sides.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pan screamed as he used his tickling attack on her.

"Tell me, Panny! Or I will never stop." He said laughing.

"NEVER!" Pan screamed.

"Suit yourself." He said as he kept tickling her. The tickling actually started to make her sick. After so much laughing you feel like you just want to puke.

"TRUNKS. STOP. I AM GOING TO PUKE." She said, no longer laughing, but seemed more like sobs or whining. Trunks stopped knowing that really meant to stop. She said up breathing hard. Trunks smiled.

"Tell me?" He asked innocently.

"…" Was all Pan brought out.

"Pan…tell me…" He said softly.

'Shit.' She thought to herself, 'He's getting all…soft on me…' Pan closed her eyes.

"TRUNKS. NOT RIGHT NOW. I'M TIRED AND STUFF AND NO." She yelled. Trunks held up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, Panny. I thought that since we were friends that we could tell each other these things…" Guilt trip. Pan sighed.

"I-I'm sorry Trunks. It's just that I have just been so stressed." She said holding her head. Trunks now got the guilt trip.

"I'm sorry too, Pan. I shouldn't have bugged you like that. That was immature of me." He said rubbing her back. She wanted to melt. She wanted to tell him. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Let's sleep now. Maybe that's what we both need." Trunks said. Pan nodded. So they both got under the covers and turned out their lights. Pan sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Morning seemed to have come in a blink of an eye. She sat up and looked at the clock in which it said "9:00". She rubbed her eyes and blinked a little bit. Then she looked over to her right to see Trunks still sleeping. She sighed and got out of bed to take a shower. Maybe this will relax her.

About 20 minutes past and she walked out in a robe to see Trunks still sleeping. She quickly grabbed some clothes out of her drawer and went back into the bathroom to change JUST in case he decided to wake up. So she put on her blue t-shirt and jean shorts, brushed her hair and put it up, brushed her teeth, you know, her daily routine. So she walked out to see Trunks up and dressed already.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get out of that bathroom, you women take so long." Trunks said with humor in his voice. Pan smiled.

"Well, YOU were sleeping. Snooze you lose." She smiled. Trunks smiled back and walked in the bathroom. Pan laughed to herself.

'Oh, God, snooze you lose. Pan you dork.' She thought to herself. She made the bed where her and Trunks made it look like some storm came in and ruined it. Then there was a knock on the door and Pan went to the peek hole to see Bra standing outside. She opened the door.

"Hey, Bra." Pan said. Bra smiled.

"Hey, Pan. What's up?"

"Not much. You can come in." Pan offered.

"Thanks," Bra accepted her offer and walked into the room. "So where's Trunks?" She continued.

"He's in the bathroom." Pan replied blushing a little bit. Bra smirked.

"Don't let him see you blushing like that, he'll start playing 21 questions." Bra remarked.

"Damn, Bra. He already has!" Pan said annoyed. Bra busted out laughing.

"Has he? Why?" She asked.

"I asked him if he ever liked someone and think they didn't like him back, and I told him I asked it for future references."

"Pan, you're a dipshit, of course he'll ask you 21 questions for that, and what kind of an excuse was that!" She exclaimed laughing her ass off. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." At that comment Trunks walked in.

"Bra, you're so damned loud, I could hear you laughing with that damned shower on." He said only in a towel. Pan tried her hardest not to blush at the site.

'Why does he have to be so HOT?' Pan thought to herself.

"Trunks, shut up. You're loud when you have girls over so what's that tell you?" Trunks blushed. And that's all Pan could take before she was as red as a tomato.

"Bra, shut up. I don't do that shit." Trunks said mad.

'Strange, he thinks it's funny when I say that when we're not around PAN.' Bra thought to herself.

"Calm down, Trunks. You never cared that I cracked jokes like that before, why's it so different when Pan is around huh?" Bra smirked. Trunks eyes grew and he became nervous.

"What are you talking about, Bra?" He asked. Bra smirked.

"Haha, you know what I'm talking about…" She said as she turned to Pan.

"Want to come shopping with me? I know you hate it, but PULEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE?" Bra asked as she gave Pan the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll come!" Pan replied rolling her eyes chuckling.

"Then let's go!" Bra dragged Pan out of the room. Trunks just stood there in wonder.

"…Whatever. Maybe Marron is in a good mood today." He said as he walked out of his room closing the door. He headed his way to her room and knocked. Marron answered the door in what most people would think as, "slutty". It was a blue tube top, and shorts that her ass might as well have been falling out of it. Trunks blinked a couple seconds.

"Uhh, hey Marron." Marron smirked. He saw the look on his face. She got him hooked.

"Hey, Trunks…wanna come in? I'm just hangin out…" She said giggling. (Oh that horrid giggle…HAHA I'm cringing.) Trunks nodded and head in the room.

"So where are the bitch twins?" She asked. Trunks rolled his eyes. Unnecessary.

"They went out shopping." He replied looking around.

"Ah, today is going to be my relax day. The past couple days have been OHHH so crazy…" She faded off. She looked at him.

"…Are you going to be relaxing today, Trunks?" She asked, in a somewhat seductive tone. Trunks looked at her.

"Ah I'm just chilling until they come back." He said. He could hint something in her voice.

"Oh, well…we can always just…hang out here…" She said moving in a little closer. Trunks started feeling some hormones dancing around.

"Alright…" He said sitting down on the couch.

"Do you want anything…?" She asked. Trunks shrugged.

"I have some smoothies…you want some?" She asked. Trunks nodded. Marron smiled and went to get some. Trunks felt a nag in the back of his head. He didn't know why. It was Marron. She was hanging with them on their trip. She had nothing to do or him, so why did he feel somewhat guilty for being in there? About 5 minutes later, Marron came back in with two smoothies.

"They're good, Strawberry Kiwi!" She exclaimed. Trunks jumped. That was just some outburst of energy. Marron giggled as she chewed on her straw.

'I basically have him where I want him…' She got excited just thinking about it. Seeing Pan sitting there wondering what the hell happened. Her having the best days of her life…and it was all about to happen.

"…So….Trunks…" She said getting closer to him. Trunks started being able to see more cleavage than needed. But…he didn't say anything. Marron noticed this and smiled to herself.

"What were your plans going to be today?" She asked, trying to make it not look obvious. Trunks blinked going back somewhat to his train of thought.

"Oh! Uh well, I'm not sure. Whatever hit me. Today was just basically a "whatever" day." He replied drinking more of his smoothie. Marron smiled and leaned over.

"Oh…? Whatever huh?" She said her voice getting deeper and more seductive. Trunks started getting hot of the closeness and her voice.

"Err, well, yeah." He said drinking gulps of his smoothie, hoping to excuse himself from any more conversation. It just started to get…awkward…

"So…" She said as she started rubbing his arm. Trunk's pupils got smaller. Oh shit.

"Uh, err, so…" He said. She started rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Then it started traveling down his side. She looked up at him as he looked at her. Damn, she looked really hot. But…

_What about Pan?_ He heard the voice say to him in his head. He stopped to think. Pan. What about her?

_You like her don't you?_ It asked him. He blinked.

'…I can't like Pan…' He replied to it.

Why not? 

'Because, she's my best friends niece.'

But you don't like Marron do you? 

'Well, no…'

_But Pan likes you. You know she does._

'What do you mean she likes me?' Where were these thoughts coming from? Why was he having some voice ask him all these questions and say these things. He was interrupted by Marron putting her hand on his thigh.

"Trunks…you know…we can…" She said getting near his crotch. Damn it…he was well, getting hard.

"Someone's excited huh?" She asked getting excited herself. Trunks started feeling horrible, feeling bad, but why? Was it because of the conversation his voice had? But it felt so good…yet wrong at the same time. He didn't know what to do. Marron started to rub his manhood through the fabric of his shorts.

"Getting tight?" She asked, ready to unbutton his pants. That was it. He couldn't do this. It felt TOO wrong. He stood up.

"Marron, I can't." He said as he ran out of her room. Marron sat there in silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed. She stormed out of the room and went to his pounding on it.

"TRUNKS. GET THE FUCK OUT HERE." She screeched. Trunks ran into the bathroom turning on cold water. She'd get kicked out or give up sooner or later.

'…Does Pan like me…is that why she wouldn't tell me who she liked? Or is that what my thought WANTS me to think...?'

A/N—HAHAH That was bad I know. ;;; But please review okay? It'd make me sooooooooo happy! Thanks to all who review!


End file.
